


A Little Piece

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Facials, Gags, Hair-pulling, Human Ashtray, Human Furniture, M/M, Master Jensen, Master/Slave, Riding, Slave Jared, Smoking, Spit As Lube, Top Jensen, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Jensen is kicked back on the couch watching Sports Center after a long day at work. He's got a cigarette hanging out of his lip and a cold beer waiting for him on the end table. It's perfect except for the fact that his ottoman keeps on moving.





	A Little Piece

Jensen is kicked back on the couch watching Sports Center after a long day at work. He's got a cigarette hanging out of his lip and a cold beer waiting for him on the end table. It's perfect except for the fact that his ottoman keeps on moving.

"Best stay still, boy," Jensen grunts as he nudges Jared's exposed ribs with his boot. 

The ottoman doesn't say anything because it's a piece of furniture. Also, Jensen strapped a ball gag on Jared the second they walked in the door. Boy's pretty but he talks too damn much; needs to learn when to shut up. 

Once the show is over, Jensen stands up, stretches and stubs his cigarette out on Jared's shoulder. Jared likes that though, has this thing for being treated like an inanimate object. It's obvious he's trying to whimper and his hips snap forward, trying to fuck thin air. Not something an inanimate object would get up to outside of cartoons though, so Jensen smacks his upper thigh hard. 

"You're just itchin' for it. Guess you ain't up to walkin' right tomorrow," Jensen comments absently then kicks Jared's legs farther apart.

He takes his belt off, folds it in half and snaps it against Jared's ass. Jared's back arches and Jensen shakes his head, pauses to light up a cigarette, letting it ash on Jared's back. When he brings the belt down this time, he aims for Jared's inner thighs, hits him exactly twenty times and then yanks the ball gag off.

"Please, Master," Jared chokes out.

"Brainless sluts don't get to talk, honey," Jensen drawls as he kicks Jared's side, making him roll onto his back. 

Jared's cock is hard, red and wet, straining against his belly. Jensen clucks his tongue at the wanton display and then settles himself back on the couch, legs spread wide so he can watch Jared squirm between drags on his cigarette. Finally, Jared seems to realize Jensen's not taking the bait and he settles down a bit, his eyes trained on the bulge in Jensen's jeans. 

Jensen waits until little whimpers are starting to escape Jared's throat before he unzips his jeans and pushes them down to settle on his thighs. His cock juts out and he strokes it absently as he finishes up his cigarette. Jared is as quiet as a church mouse now, eyes wide and cock twitching in sympathy. 

"C'mon then," Jensen orders as he stubs his cigarette out in the ashtray.

Timidly, Jared crawls forward and sits on his haunches, head bowed, waiting. Jensen pats his hair and then grabs a chunk of it, yanking Jared's face into his lap. Jared gets the message, starts sucking cock like he was born to it. Meanwhile, Jensen flips the channel to some mindless Nic Cage movie, doesn't even look at Jared until he can feel saliva dripping down onto his balls.

Jensen kicks him off and then gestures at his cock. "You want that?"

Jared nods eagerly, trembling just a bit.

"Think you deserve it?"

A nervous shake of the head on that one. Jensen smirks.

"Got me all nice and wet though, didn't you?"

Another nod, more trembling.

"I let you sit all nice and pretty on my cock, you gonna behave the rest of the night?"

Immediate nod, pleading eyes. 

"Get on with it then."

Jared climbs up into his lap, straddles his thighs and slowly sinks down on Jensen's cock. He's tight and wet like always; Jensen knows Jared fingers himself in his trailer right before they go home thinking about this. Jensen slaps Jared's hip.

"Go ahead, sugar, fuck yourself on my cock."

A little breathy moan escapes Jared's lips and then he starts moving. He keeps his hands on his own thighs because Jensen sure as shit didn't give him permission to touch him anywhere else. So Jensen lights up another cigarette and just watches. Soon enough, Jared's right hand starts to curl toward his own dick and Jensen slaps it away.

"Get yourself off on my cock or don't get off at all," Jensen warns, flicks ash at Jared's chest.

A strangled, keening noise escapes Jared's throat. Jensen tilts his head back and looks up at the ceiling, one arm cushioning the back of his head, the other flicking ash at Jared between drags. Jared's panting now, moving faster and faster, his ass slapping against Jensen's thighs. Jensen exhales heavily and fights back a yawn.

"Ain't got all night, darlin'."

He stubs out his cigarette on Jared's hips and that's it. Jared comes with a scream, his back arching so hard it's a wonder he doesn't topple backward off Jensen's lap to the floor. Jensen shoves him off and Jared lands hard on his knees, stays there while Jensen strips his cock until he's painting Jared's face with come. 

When he's got nothing left, he tucks himself back into his jeans and walks away. Very faintly, he can hear Jared murmuring, "Thanks, Master."


End file.
